


Decontamination

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Boypussy, Dubious Consent, First Time, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Illustrations, Loss of Virginity, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, SubObi Week, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, tentacles used for medical purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: Padawan Obi gets exposed to some dangerous chemicals and has to be quarantined for a week. The decontamination procedure involves tentacles inserting eggs that absorb the dangerous chemicals from his system. Too bad nobody told him ahead of time.SubObi Week #3 Day 1 Forced orgasms/overstimulation
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Tentacles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Decontamination

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan needs to be fucked by tentacles and used as an incubator more often damnit. I had actually planned this for the last SubObi Week but I just wasn’t in the mood and didn’t get beyond a few paragraphs which were garbage. Too much exposition. This version gets right to the fucking lmao.
> 
> Shout out to Millberry_5 for betaing this shit!!

The mission started like many others had. Unfortunately, during their investigation, Obi-Wan had an unfortunate accident with some highly illegal and dangerous chemicals and the locals had to separate him from Qui-Gon for quarantine and decontamination. They assured Qui-Gon that his padawan would be fine after a week and they could see each other again. What they didn’t mention was just how the decontamination was carried out.

After being stripped completely naked and left in a small room, Obi-Wan was taken completely by surprise as a tentacle monster burst in. It made short work of restraining him even despite the young padawan’s struggle against it. The tentacles were slick and coiled around him, suspending him in the air and opening him up wide to assault. He tried to call out for help but the second he opened his mouth a thick tentacle shot out and stuffed itself into his mouth.

Obi-Wan was reasonably terrified at this point but his struggles against the beast proved fruitless. The tentacles writhed across his body, caressing and kneading at him. His nippes were being rubbed ruthelessly, the tentacles secreting more of the slick substance and coating them in it. The slick was… tingly? And definitely warm and getting warmer.

More of the tentacles were writhing between his legs, because they were writhing everywhere, but some were rubbing themselves between his folds and up against his clit. The tingly slick they were rubbing against him set his blood on fire. He thrashed wildly in his bonds from the sensation. It was  _ too much _ but the tentacles would not stop their assault. An enterprising tentacle nudged at the entrance to his cunt, he tried to recoil but could go nowhere. It’s thick, blunt head pushed its way inside and Obi-Wan’s whole body lit up. His hole was unable to resist and the tentacle opened him up wide as it slithered in.

Two tentacles also paid particular attention to his asscheeks. They kneaded them, figuring out their shape before they gripped them to pull them apart, exposing his asshole. Obi-Wan despaired as they began fucking that hole and he could do nothing to stop them. And sure enough, the writhing mass of tentacles ground themselves against his exposed asshole. They seemed to fight for the right to fuck his ass, coating the rim with slick. Finally a victor broke through and penetrated him. It took its time as Obi-Wan seized up, carefully working its way into his tight, clenching hole.

His eyes were burning and his vision was blurring. It took a moment to realize he was crying. He sobbed around the tentacle his in his mouth. It was pouring slick down his throat that he was forced to swallow.

His nipples were still being abused, the tingling slick had become burning and itching, an endless agony that he could not soothe. The tentacles themselves brushed up against them harshly, pinching them or flicking them painfully. His nipples had  _ always  _ been so sensitive, he wore an especially soft undershirt to make sure they wouldn't have to chafe against his rough robes. This was an especially cruel torture for him.

The tentacle up his cunt began to twist around and then pull out and push back in. It was properly fucking him now. It felt incredibly huge, pistoning in and out of him. Obi-Wan had never had a cock inside him, but he would imagine that this was probably similar. Although he was pretty sure cocks weren’t usually this thick. It stretched him impossibly wide around its girth as he futility clenched against the intruder. There were wet noises and he could feel slick leaking out, pouring down his inner thighs.

The tentacle in his ass continued its assault, corkscrewing around to push into his tight, virgin heat. When it got far enough in, his ass swallowed it up, pulling the tentacle deeper inside of him. Obi-Wan choked as it pushed its way in relentlessly, deeper and deeper until he was sure it would come out his mouth. But still it continued. When it finally stopped, his body felt filled all the way through. He groaned and his hips twitched and he felt… good. It hurt, all of it hurt, but…  _ fuck _ .

His body went completely limp, he was exhausted and in pain but unable to continue struggling. This was supposed to be a medical procedure right? He had no idea how this was supposed to help him but it had to be safe, it couldn’t give him more than he could handle, right??

Obi-Wan continued to swallow the slick down his throat, what he could taste of it was thick and creamy. It warmed his belly, whatever effect it was having on the outside of his body was happening inside. It was an endless stream that increased in quantity until he was nearly gagging. Slick leaked out around the tentacle filling his mouth and down his chin onto his chest. He wanted to beg the monster to ease up, give him a break, but he could do nothing more than keep swallowing it down as it continued to feed him.

His head lolled to the side and he looked down at the tentacles fucking into him. That was when he saw a trail of lumps making their way up through one of them. He felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped over him.

The first...  _ egg  _ bumped up against his already over stuffed asshole. The tentacle quivered from exertion as it tried to force the egg past his tight ring of muscle. There was nothing he could do to resist as it slowly made its way in, stretching him past breaking. There was no pause between eggs, as soon his hole was no longer stretched from the first egg, the second was right behind it. This one hurt almost as much as the first and Obi-Wan tried valiantly to reject it. But he couldn’t clench down against the intrusion, his muscles were too tired. His hole had no choice but to accept the eggs.

It felt like an eternity as more and more eggs shoved their way inside him. An endless stream of pleasure and pain as he continued to be filled from all three orifices. He could feel the tentacle in his cunt brush up against the eggs being pumped into him. It kept flooding his vagina with slick, it gushed out around the tentacle, making obscene noises and it coated his inner thighs.

Obi-Wan’s jaw hurt from being forced open, he could barely breathe, and he couldn’t stop crying. His belly felt so full from the slick he was being fed. This must be an intentional feature of the thing, he thought as it continued to fuck him. Between the heavy weight in his stomach and the pressure from his over full ass, he felt huge. Looking down revealed that his middle was slightly distended, but it didn’t look nearly as huge as he felt.

And then the last egg was pushed in and the tentacle began to retreat. It slithered out of him very slowly and even with the eggs it made Obi-Wan feel hollow with its loss. It stopped right before it was completely out and expelled a load of slick before pulling out completely. This load felt... thicker than what he was currently coated in. Oh, it might be some kind of plug.

The tentacle up his cunt lost interest at the same time and swiftly left him. And finally the tentacle in his mouth stopped pouring slick down his throat and pulled out. He gasped a breath and began coughing. The air felt so good to breathe and he wept more from relief and exhaustion.

The tentacles loosened their hold on Obi-Wan and set him down gently on the floor. His legs were jelly and could not support him. But as he wobbled the tentacles gripped him again and helped him lie down. Obi-Wan sprawled out on the floor ungracefully. He could barely move he was so tired. But his nipples were still burning. He whined pitifully as he gathered up his strength and moved to soothe his abused nubs. He fingered them softly, trying to get the burning slick off of them. And then he moaned lewdly.  _ Fuck _ , it felt so good still. Obi-Wan continued to toy with himself, rolling his nipples and writhing on the ground as waves of pleasure radiated from his chest.

He could feel the slick in his cunt oozing out obscenely. He realized how utterly wanton he must look, with his hands rolling and pinching his own nipples, with his legs spread as a cum-like substance leaked out of his pussy, his ass, his mouth, and he was just covered in it. He could feel it in his hair. Obi-Wan was tired and horny and ashamed but something has broken in him and he was going to take all the pleasure he could get out of this terrifying experience.

While one hand toyed with his nipples, the other reached down to finger his clit. He couldn’t see past his belly and he couldn't sit up, but he felt around and started rubbing himself. An orgasm hit him immediately and he moaned shamelessly. He continued through his orgasm even as the sensation overwhelmed him.

He lay like that for what felt like hours, unable to do more than touch himself and unable to resist. He slowly became aware of cramping in his stomach. Was it the eggs? Obi-Wan reached down to finger his asshole and sure enough, the thick plug of slick had oozed out of him. He tried to sit up, or position himself better for letting the eggs out. His limbs wouldn't support that. He spread his legs and bent his knees, that being the only position he could maneuver himself into.

Obi-Wan rubbed his bulging stomach as it complained and he waited nervously. Finally the first egg made its way down. Obi-Wan pushed and the egg opened his hole wide again, stretching around his girth. He groaned in delightful agony as the egg slowly slid out. The second egg came out much quicker, and the third, and the fourth, and so on. Each egg stretched his abused asshole open around it. Over and over again until he’d laid the whole clutch.

With the eggs expelled, Obi-Wan was truly exhausted. But this was not over. The tentacles reached out and took the eggs away but then came back for him. Obi-Wan whined and begged and pleaded for them to stop but he could do nothing more than hang limply as they hoisted him up and restrained him again. It was too soon, he wept in exhaustion. His mouth was pried open and the tentacle shoved it was back in to begin  _ feeding  _ him again. His nipples were back to being toyed with much too harshly. The fresh slick burned even more fiercely on his delicate nubs. And of course both his ass and his cunt were violated again. His muscles clamped uselessly against the squirming invaders, his holes quivering around the overwhelming sensation of  _ too much _ .

His cunt was rammed into repeatedly and gushing with the slick that was being poured into it. His ass was penetrated deeply again, the tentacle seeming to wind its way all the way through him. It took less time for the eggs to start coming this time. Obi-Wan resigned himself to being fucked and tried to bear it gracefully. It didn’t help that he was back to nearly sobbing around the tentacle fucking his throat. His nipples were on fire, in so much pain that it felt like they didn’t belong to him. In a way, they didn’t. The monster fucking him owned him now, decided when he was violated, when he rested…

After those eggs were laid, Obi-Wan lost consciousness until they started coming out on their own. Once they were laid he was fucked again. He had no sense of time, and saw no one or heard nothing during this. It alternated between pleasure and pain until the two became so mixed up in his head he feared and was aroused by both. But he hardly had energy for fear and soon he just felt arousal as the tentacles violated him.

He began to willingly open his mouth for the tentacle that fed him, savoring the taste of the slick that warmed and filled him. He spread his legs wide to accept the tentacles into both his greedy holes. They were sore and red but the thick tentacles filled him when he was so empty. The slick still burned inside of him but it was a price he was willing to pay for the fucked full feeling and soon he began to enjoy the pain.

Over and over again he was filled with clutch after clutch of eggs. It was maddening. Even after the tentacles were done with him he was still so aroused that he used what little energy he had left to rub his clit vigorously. He reached around his enormous belly and plunged some fingers into his cunt, feeling the thick slick filling him as he fucked himself. He would reach in and scoop out finger fulls of the slick and rub it onto his nipples, rolling and pinching them painfully as the slick continued to warm them.

But all good things must come to an end. It was as he was being fucked full of another clutch of eggs that someone else finally entered the room.

“Oh, I’d hoped to get to you before it’d started another round.” The healer said. There were two more behind him and they had a gurney.

Obi-Wan was so far beyond shame at the time, even if he felt a small prickle of it. He continued to moan wantonly as he was fucked. The newcomers did not react to this, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Finally the last egg was inserted and the beast let him down. The new people helped lay him on the gurney and wheeled him off.

He was cleaned up, his skin so overly sensitive that he moaned and writhed at the gentle hands sponging the mess off him. One of them chuckled, “And that’s why some people get themselves contaminated on purpose.”

The healer finally checked him over for injuries, fingering both his holes and stretching them open to look inside. Obi-Wan’s faculties were returning to him and he felt hot shame course through him but couldn't stop the lewd sounds from leaving his mouth. The healer rubbed soothing bacta into the walls of his sore vagina. Then he worked on digging out the plug of slick in his asshole. This time the healer nearly worked his whole hand inside to check on the eggs in him before rubbing more bacta and then plugging him back up with something artificial. He left Obi-Wan alone, legs still strapped up in the stirrups, his genitals exposed and plug in plain sight. Obi-Wan couldn’t resist reaching his hand down again to pleasure himself.

And that was how the new healer found him, fingers stuffed up his cunt, moaning lewdly, plugged ass on full display.

“Now I’m going to have to apply more bacta.” he said, putting on rubber gloves.

“I-I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan said shakily, his voice hoarse.

“No worries, you were dosed with a powerful aphrodisiac, it’s normal.” The healer said and shoved three fingers into Obi-Wan with no warning.

Obi-Wan threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy as the healer fucked him. He spread his fingers out wide and rubbed in every little nook and cranny long after it should have taken to apply the bacta. The Healer worked him through another orgasm and then finally, reluctantly, withdrew his fingers. Obi-Wan just laid there, panting and trembling.

“Well, you should be good to go back now.” The healer informed. “Your guardian provided new clothes, the ones you were wearing had to be burned. The new ones are over on the table.”

“Uh.. um, but there are still eggs inside of me?” Obi-Wan said, confused.

“That’s perfectly fine. The last batch you laid came out clean but we didn’t get the results back before this batch had been implanted. You can expel those as soon as they’re ready and dispose of them anywhere.” The healer said, waving him off.

Obi-Wan nodded and the healer unstrapped his legs from the stirrups. He limped over to his clothes, he felt huge and full and heavy with the clutch inside him. His belly was extended, bigger than it had been any of the previous times. He put his robes on loosely and somehow his belly was mostly hidden.

He was shown out and Qui-Gon greeted him. He looked worried and rushed over to Obi-Wan, putting an arm around him. Obi-Wan leaned against him and Qui-Gon helped him back to the ship.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Sore.”

“Let’s get you to bed then.” Qui-Gon said, Obi-Wan limping along, clenching down on the plug in his overstuffed ass.


End file.
